


Alright, Okay...

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, there is a fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Giving chances lead to surprisingly good head.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Alright, Okay...

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda sexy to write, here, internet.

"I know how to do it, John. I read it in a sexy 'Men for Men's magazine," Sock almost flinched at how impatient he sounded.

His black undershirt had traveled a bit far up from Jonathan's waist. His dark jeans sat low on his hip bones. The sight of him was too much for Sock. His lazy posture on the leather couch; the way his head tilted slightly to the left and his exposed neck; too much.

Sock previously sighed to him, with some appreciation, "Oh John, you have no idea how much you are turning me on right now," feigning a limp maiden-wrist over his forehead.

"Oh really?" Jonathan had teased, still focused on his video game, "and how am I managing to do that?"

"You are just so...so swell!" Sock laid his head on Jonathan's shoulder, providing them both a little more warmth. 

"Just swell? huh." 

"Well, yeah. what?" Sock inquired about something he wasn't saying. 

"I recall someone calling me a 'Rock star'?" Jonathan turned to face his boyfriend's shocked face and smiled smugly.

Shaking his arm, "Y-you idiot. Anything said at least a minute post-coital is just pleasure speak. Plus, it's embarrassing." Sock moved to sit up, staring at John.

"Let me blow you." He said.

Jonathan pretended to think about it.

"Eh, No."

"Oh come on Jonathan, I won't bite you this  
time-"

"Absolutely not dude, your teeth- when we make out I can almost understand how it feels to make out with a small shark."

"A sexy shark, I hope!" Sock exclaimed with pep.

This conversation leads to Sock whining and Jonathan dodging the question mostly by ignoring or teasing him. Up until Sock mentioned his taste in literature.

"Are you serious? You read gay magazines?" Jonathan paused his game and gazed hard at Sock's determined face.

"For you, John. Of course." The little demon climbed over Jonathan, settling his legs on either side of him. "When I read about stuff like 'sex stuff', I always think about you. What I'd want to do with you... " He huffed and laid a hand on Jonathan's chest, stroking slightly to soothe him. Sock brushed his lips against Jonathan's, not so much a kiss, but a prelude to one."What I'd want you to do to me...” Sock peered through his bangs to find a darker expression on his friend's face.

"Hey, let me show you what I have learned hmm?" Those pleading eyes melted John completely as he pulled Sock to meet him.

'Soft. He is so soft', he thought.

They grabbed at each other and kissed sweetly, building up passionate hopes, Jonathan licking into Sock's mouth. He giggled against John as he started to push his hands under his shirt to his naked torso.

"I have an idea." planting a kiss on Jonathan's nose, Sock stood up from the couch and vanished.

"Alright," Jonathan mumbled, missing his presence from his lap.

And then the TV screen blacked out

Immediately Sock returned with a ghostly glowing cd player. Clicking the 'play' button and leaving it nearby the fireplace. Sock snapped his fingers and the old wood was lit and illuminated the dark living room with the lovely red light.

"Maybe some very sensual jazz might help me with my striptease? Set the mood?" His toothy grin appearing well out of the image of Jonathan's dropped jaw "I-i uh, yeah. Um, sure." He tried to filter his nervous excitement to no prevail. Sock already kicked off his boots and moved closer to him.

"Oh, John" Making sure to emphasize the warmness in his voice as he gripped his scarf. "I want to make you sooo happy."

The scarf left Sock's body onto the floor.

The hat went, the Jeans, the vest. As the beat of the music fueled the movements of the demon's body, Jonathan could only watch, entranced.

Sock wrapped his warms around himself and swayed his hips. Twirling around he bent down at times to reveal only too little for Jonathan and he would groan. He smoothed his hands over his light blue shirt and picked up his scarf to wrap around Jonathan's neck. As he leaned over to his ear to say "I learned this watching a movie, to be honest" he smirked and finally settled between his legs.

Sock kneels on the hard floor, it is kind of uncomfortable but he believes it adds more to the experience. He rubs his hands over John's thighs as he kisses the obvious strain of his pants, his eyes never leaving Jonathan's. He mouths at the bulge tenderly, making the front stain with wetness until he could taste that anticipated bit of pre-cum.

"Sock." John pets his hair. Of course, he always moons over how soft those brown locks can be.

"I am going to take you out now, okay?"

Taking away John's breath, Sock pulls down his rough jeans and is met with his erection which he automatically grabs.

There is a mumble of praise from Jonathan and his nails dig into the couch cushion, preparing himself. 

Sock held Jonathan, slightly squeezing to feel the firmness in his hand. It was very warm.

"So different from mine," He whispered under his breath.

He suddenly found himself unsure of what to continue with, he gulped and started to fondle Jonathan anyways, mesmerized by this singular part of his body. The man gasped, his head laid gently back on the cushion. "Take your time, f-feels good," he managed.

With a hum, Sock nuzzled his mouth against John. He gently brushes his lips up to his length and settles to suck the head of his groin. A sigh escapes Jonathan's breath. "Sock...dear."

Licking his lips as he broke off from John, "Just let me do this for you, I can take it." He shifted over Jonathan to kiss him, pausing between enthusiastic pulls to move closer around his jaw, to his neck, where he left marks. Biting playfully, making sure to contain his excitement to not hurt him. Feathery kisses to his throat and lower, indicating he wanted Jonathan to take off his shirt, he groaned and lifted it, asking. 

He looked up lustfully, having the blond immediately take it off and pulling Sock into him. He always gave into Sock so easily. Their lips joined, pushing passionate heat to the tipping point at any moment where it becomes too much.

"Jonathan. Hah, let me-"

"Y-yeah, yeah"

Sock fell between his legs, without hesitation he engulfed Jonathan all at once, not heading the cry of Jonathan before pulling off and coming back down again. His unskilled mouth carefully noting to wrap his lips over his teeth (as such the magazine stated). He was sucking and bobbing his head at a threateningly brisk pace. There was enough saliva to lather and swirl his tongue against Jonathan's cock every time it entered deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck, mm.." Sock encouraged Jonathan's praises by reaching hastily to grab his hand and entangle it into his own hair, a gesture that he wants Jonathan to control the movements.

"Oh fuck, I never knew it could feel this- Oh god." Jonathan wants to slam it down Sock's throat, and he almost does, but considers a moderate pace, being careful not to harm him. 

There is a passing of time where Jonathan goes slack and finally lets go of his cries. Sock moans with his lips around the length of Jonathan, feeling the push and pull of his hand and the taste.

Tinkering the edge of orgasm, with his sensitive member brushing lightly against his skirt with each ministration, he slowly draws off. Jonathan notices this, allowing him a way to move back. 

"John," he breaths, laying his head on his naked thigh, "I love how you try to care about me, but I am a Demon..."

Jonathan raises his brows, slightly panting.

"...no gag reflex."

"Oh."

"How close are you?"

"V-very."

"Fuck, me too."

Sock scrambles to sit on Jonathan's lap, lifting up his skirt to press their groins together. Jonathan soon grabs a hold of Socks face and brings him to kiss but ends up smashing their faces into each other, causing Sock to bite his lips. They both didn't mind the pain, as the peak of release clouded thoughts and feelings besides the absolute lust for each other.

Sock works both hands around their dicks to quickly stroke once, then twice, on the third time he spurts over his hands with a gasp. Still working them both, John cums shortly after, grabbing tightly on Sock's hips. A mess lays between them, but mostly on Sock's skirt, which he discards lazily to the floor and immediately passes out on top of John.

"You can do that...any time you want" Jonathan presses his lips to the top of his Demon's head.

"Thanks, babe." Sock muttered against his chest. They both laugh at how stupid the nickname was.

"Gosh, do you always not wear underwear?" Jonathan laid his hand over socks shirt-clad back, petting him.

"Sometimes I do, today....well." He giggled.

"You devil, absolute devil." Sock moved to kiss him, looking softly at him, "Of course, you know I think you should carry me to your room, would be strange for your mom to come home and see you with your dick out in front of the fireplace."

He gave an exaggerated eye roll, lifting him from the couch. "Good thing you weigh nothing."

Sock and Jonathan continue their sexual escapeds after an hour or so up in Jonathan's room. Sock snaps his fingers and the light in the fireplace dies down and the cd player ceases to exist.


End file.
